The first date
----Chapter 3---- Why am I so nervous? Scorpius thinks as he waits outside of the guild. It had a been a few days since they had last spoke, planning out their date. I don't see how this could go wrong but I have a bad feeling about meeting here. He sighs, and looks around to see who was coming. ------- Mirrana was walking towards Koma Inu, the guild where *he* was at. Oh my gosh I can't believe he actually asked me out... should I really go though? What if he doesn't like me as much as I like him? She stops and stands still right before she was in eyesight of the guild. She leans against a tree trying to calm down. Okay no need to run. He asked you remember. This isn't like last time. ''She sighs and continues walking to the guild. That is when she sees Scorpius, her date. ------- Scorpius was looking up at the starry sky as he hears a familiar voice call out to him. "I'm here!" Mirrana said. She was wearing a sparkling knee high red dress with small shoulder straps and a thin white belt around her waist. ''Oh my gosh she looks amazing! Better than anything I could imagine. Scorpius was blushing as Mirrana came up to him. "wow uh... you... you look beautiful Mirrana" Scorpius said looking to the side blushing. ------ Even with only the moonlight to shine on them Mirrana could see that Scorpius was nervous and blushing a shade less than the color of her own hair. Oh gosh why is he so cute! "Thanks" she says sheepishly as her head is down. "Are you ready to go?" Mirrana asks. ------ Heck no I'm not! Scorpius' head was screaming. Wait I should give her something but what... "Scorpius?" he hears Mirrana ask. "I'm sorry Mirrana I forgot something in the guild. Can you give me just a minute?" He decides to grab her hand and kiss it before he runs inside. ------ DID HE JUST KISS MY HAND?!!!! ''Mirrana was as red as her hair and looking down as Scorpius ran inside. She sighs happily waiting for him to return. -----Inside the guild hall------ August leaned against one of the support beams trying to concentrate in the usual noise of the guild hall, he's grown used to it but today he had a gut feeling he shouldn't have woken up. August sees Scorpius running in and rushing into his room. Moments later everyone heard a loud bang and crash coming from his room. ''Well that's Interesting. ------ Okay where is it? I know I still have it. come on... "''Yo Scorpius!" August calls from the doorway. Scorpius freezes. "Yes?" he slowly turns to August beat red. "What's going on?" "I'm... uh... looking for something from a job a while back. I wanted to give it to someone." "Oh? what is it?" august asks. ''I wish he would leave. I'm already nervous as it is. wait- there it is!!! ''Scorpius runs past August and out of the guild, sprinting just to beyond Mirrana and he leans over to catch his breath. ''I hope I didn't make her wait too long. At this point Mirrana was looking at him with her back to the door. "Sorry for the wait Mirrana. I just really wanted to give you something, and I had left it inside..." He holds out the pearl necklace to Mirrana while they were both blushing. But then Scorpius notices August with a face as white as a ghost in the doorway. "Scorpius, a moment please." August said somewhat urgently but hid as soon as Mirrana turned around "Sorry Mirrana duty calls" Scorpius said a bit jokingly then turning around to look at August with a this better be good face. "What!!" Scorpius said before being shushed by August "Will you shut up? The woman might hear you!" Scorpius looked confused "What's your issue with Mirrana?" August looked over her shoulder again "It's not my issue with her, it's her issue with me! You see my love struck friend, your little crush wants me dead, hell she'll do the deed herself if she could get away with it." Scorpius looks alarmed by his statement. "Wait how did you know I am love struck?" "Seriously that's all you got out of that? You having been humming around the guild, blushing at random times, smiling like an idiot, and then run in like a madman just now looking for a necklace!" August stated. "But why does she want you dead?" Scorpius asked. "Well, you see I may have stood her up in the past. We met on a job once and she was attracted to me. She asked to meet me for lunch away from work after the job was finished, but I left town before the date. The next time she saw me she gave me the cold shoulder and told me that she is giving me the chance to leave and not to see her again. So that's my story." August told Scorpius. "well that makes sense she would be mad, but I don't think she would kill you for it. I'll make sure she won't do anything okay?" Scorpius told him. Then he walked back outside to Mirrana. ------ I wonder what that is about, and did he really just try and give me a pearl necklace?!!! ''Miranna thought to herself. She smiled at the thought of wearing the necklace proudly after tonight. "Sorry about Mirrana, I had to take care of something" Scorpius said to her. "It's not a problem. So... where were we?" She said blushing with a slight smile. "Oh yea! I wanted you to have these" Scorpius said, once more displaying the beautiful pearl necklace. Mirrana's smile widened and her blush went a shade darker. "Th-thank you..." she said in response to the gift. "Er... would you like me to help put it on?" Scorpius asked. ''Aw that's so sweet, but it's making my heart skip a beat. ''Mirrana thought to herself. "S-s-sure" She replied, while turning her back to him and lifting her hair so he could fasten the necklace. -------- Scorpius lifts the necklace above her head and fastens it around her neck. ''This fits her perfectly. God she is beautiful. ''Scorpius was blushing as much as Mirrana, and his heart was racing. "Shall we go then?" Scorpius asks holding out his hand. Mirrana turns back around to him smiling and takes his hand. "Of course. Lead the way, water boy." She teases. ------------------ ''So Scorpius and Mirrana go out to a fancy restaurant and go see a small stage show. Talking, laughing, and enjoying each others company. At the end of the night they are found in the small square where they first met, enjoying the moonlight and the calm silence of the night. ----------------- "I kind of wish tonight would never end, you know?" Scorpius said absently, looking up at the constellations, noticing Scorpio right away. Mirrana is wrapped around his arm, head on his shoulder. she replies "I feel the same way, but tomorrow is another day. another chance for fun." "I love the way you think, Mirrana." Scorpius says, blushing as he looked at her. Mirrana, blushing and smiling back at him, "Now tell me water boy, what scares you in life?" Scorpius looks shocked at the question, and he looks down. "You'll think it's stupid..." Mirrana sits up and gives him a friendly punch in the arm. "Tell me dork! I won't laugh. I promise." Scorpius looks up and sees in her eyes that she isn't lying. "Okay...' He breathes. "I keep having this weird dream you know... It feels like everything is counting down to something and I'm not sure what it is... In the dream someone sings a song, an old nursery rhyme but each time the words are different." "What nursery rhyme?" Mirrana asked concerned. "'Tick, tock, goes the clock.' but... it seems to be directed at me." Scorpius says with a glaze starting to form over his eyes. "The last one I remember sang... 'Tick, tock, goes the clock, you're mind will waste away... tick, tock, goes the clock, you're magic is of mine.'" Mirrana and Scorpius sat there, thinking about the song. The tone of the night had taken a turn, and neither of them knew what to say next. Mirrana decided speak next. "Scorpius, I don't know what to say about that. Maybe it's just a dream you know? Maybe it's just your mind nervously waiting for something?" Scorpius thought about it, and admitted, "Well, I was going to wait to tell you this, but I was selected to represent my guild in the Grand Magic Games." "Scorpius you dork! Don't you think that was important?! That's amazing!" Mirrana said with a huge smile on her face. Scorpius smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't think it was a big deal." "Not a big deal? It's the largest magical competition in the country! It's amazing to watch the wizards chosen to be in it, and my boyfriend is one of them...." Mirrana stopped, realizing what she said. Scorpius was taken aback as well. "Did you just say boyfriend?" he asked smiling. Mirrana, redder now then ever before, stuttered "w-w-well, y-you know, w-we ha-v-ve go-t-ten really cl-close lately, and with the n-necklace I thought..." She stopped and put her head down embarrassed. Scorpius sat there, with the biggest smile on his face. He decided to lean over and kiss Mirrana on the side of her head. Mirrana sat straight up, realizing what he did. "I would love to be your boyfriend... as long as you agree to be my girlfriend..." he said nervously. They look at each other. a moment passes as they get closer. Finally, they kiss each other for the first time. "Yes I accept.' Mirrana says, beaming. ----End Chapter----